Deconstruction (song)
This article refers to the song. For the album, see ''Deconstruction ''"Deconstruction"''' is the eighth song and title track from the Devin Townsend Project album ''Deconstruction, released in 2011. It features the second guest vocal by Oderus Urungus on a Townsend album. The first was "Far Beyond Metal" from SYL's The New Black (2006). Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend *Drums: Dirk Verbeuren *Guest vocals: Oderus Urungus (Gwar) *Guest solo: Frederik Thordendal (Meshuggah) Appearances *''Deconstruction'' (original studio recording) *''Contain Us'' (remastered original studio recording) *''By a Thread'' (live recording) Versions Deconstruction The original album version. The exact recording, remastered, is republished as part of Contain Us. Deconstruction (Live) Available on the By a Thread box set, it features in the Deconstruction night. Lyrics 'You could take anything! …a benign object of any sort…you could take a cheeseburger and deconstruct it to it's source!' Cheeseburger! Love meat! I want to eat myself as the flesh of ancient gods! What's the point of this? Where's the happiness we've been promised?? Drugs sex and money??? FINE. OOOH, THEN I NEED TO GET MYSELF SOME GOOD DRUGS THEN WHEN I GET THE MONEY…LADIES WILL ALL KNOW THAT I'M THE MAAAANNN… 'CAUSE I AIN'T GONNA BE QUESTING FOR SEX IF I AN'T LIVIN' IN POVERTY AND I AN'T GOT NO DISEASE… …In fact you could say I was a LOGICAL CHOICE! WOOAH! Just look at HIM, and look at HER! HA! Running in the circles and then opening the bar! BAR'S CLOSED BOYS, I'M AN ARTIST! So, with art without heart, We will never know the songs! (We will never…we will never…) With art, without heart… We will never know! we will NEVER KNOW! 'It's just terrifying! …There's nothing but reality! …An Infinite void of NOTHING! Where do we fit!? Where's the lines..???!!?? I can't even find my own mind!!! ...I CAN'T FIND!!!' ENOUGH!!! I've had it up to here, and I am not afraid of fear! ENOUGH!!! I've had it up to here...JUST GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM!!!! Show me... So you'd love to run from pain? So you've gone and you've closed off from god. …closed off from your true nature in 'I'. Closed off from your own self! NOW, on the border of the broken chasm, the infamy of man was stretched along. Beholding as they descend, and the reign of man is FLEETING! Enraptured in an illusion in which we all belong, …And our purpose is acknowledgement of the void?!? THEN VOID ON ME IN WAVEFORMS!!! Did you ever had one of those…those days? SHIT A BRICK! (I know, why I know why I know I am…) Waveforms of waveforms, vibration waveform, way of the waveforms of vibration. 'Here it comes…SHOW ME!' 'Woah! good lord, it's a cheeseburger!!!' '…a double!' ALL BEEF PATTIES, PICKLES ONIONS ON A SESAME SEED BUN! (Oh glorious cheeseburger…we bow to thee. The secrets of the universe are between the buns...) CHEESEBURGER!!! 'But I don't eat the cheeseburgers guys, I'm a vegi-ma-tarian!' Hit it! BEER! BEER! BEER! I would like to discuss something with you… BULLSHIT!!! Bullshit…bullshit…bullshit…bullshit… IT'S ALL BULLSHIT! (wanting 'I', wanting 'I'…) Sorry, I'm sorry… SO THE WORDS ARE COMING DOWN IN RAINBOWS! …slow burn, THERE'S NO COVER!!! Confused?? …I'M SO ASHAMED!!! There's water... SEW WHEY! FIRE!!! CLOUDS FORM OVER THE RAINBOWS OVER TIME! 'oh we're not finished yet are we…?' 'scuze me…ok…GO! YOU'RE IN GOD! bleauughurgglllagggll!!!! TAKE YOUR TIME, ENJOY THE RIDE... ALL WE ARE!!! I AM FREE HOW ABOUT YOU? Category:Devin Townsend Project songs Category:Contain Us quadrology